Feels Like the First Time
by randomteenager
Summary: It's hard to tell a story when a certain ice mage is being awfully distracting. [Gruvia] [one-shot]


**Author's Note:** Here's the Gruvia counterpart to my NaLu "Writer's Block" story. Much shorter so I hope you guys will enjoy it :) Also, sorry for the crap summary and title haha. Sometimes it's easy to make a title and summary, other times I just draw a complete blank. ^^'

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plotline.

* * *

**Feels like the First Time**

Summary: It's hard to tell a story when a certain ice mage is being awfully distracting. [Gruvia]

* * *

"Look what Juvia found, Gray-sama."

A shirtless Gray lay reclined against his bed, resting against his arm. He idly sifted through the channels on TV, glancing at the blue-haired girl as she walked into his apartment.

"What is it?" he asked.

She waved around a small notebook in her hand. "It's a story Lucy-san wrote."

Gray blinked, his face indifferent. "Okay," he mumbled, directing his attention back to the TV.

"Gray-sama," the girl called, moving to sit beside him on the bed. "Juvia wants you to read it."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, his gaze narrowing suspiciously. "Why?"

She merely smiled, handing him the story and motioning for him to read.

Gradually taking it, he gave her a final glance before holding the notebook in front of him. He skimmed the first few paragraphs before his eyes widened slightly, his body abruptly leaning forward as he hunched over. A hint of a blush dusted his cheeks as he looked at Juvia with surprised eyes.

"What the hell is this?"

The girl simply giggled behind her hand, giving an innocent smile as she batted her lashes coyly.

"Keep reading," she murmured.

He swallowed, slowly returning his gaze to the writing before him. He jerked upon feeling a soft hand rub his thigh, looking at Juvia as she smiled alluringly.

"Juvia…" he growled in a warning tone.

She shifted close to him, pressing a soft kiss to his neck before whispering in his ear, "Keep reading, Gray-sama."

He scoffed, reluctantly returning his attention to the papers in his hand. "Holy shit," he murmured, turning the page as Juvia settled herself in his lap. Her fingers combed through his messy dark hair as she ran her tongue along his throat, making him grunt as his body tensed.

Her small hands massaged his broad shoulders before she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, smiling brightly. Inhaling his masculine scent, she nestled her cheek against his shoulder and listened to the pages turning.

"Damn," Gray mumbled, setting the notebook aside.

Juvia bounced against him, sliding her hands to the middle of his chest as she peered up at him. "Good, Gray-sama?"

"I didn't know Lucy could write so much detail," he muttered before looking down at the blue-haired girl. "Where the hell did you get that?"

Juvia giggled and kissed his cheek. "Juvia saw Levy-chan reading it before going somewhere with Gajeel-kun. She never came back and Juvia was curious, so Juvia took it."

"Huh. Never would've thought that Lucy was so experienced."

"Maybe she saw one of your videos," the water mage suggested, tracing idle patterns on Gray's bare chest.

"Nah, no way you could write that from just looking. Someone had to—" He paused, realization dawning on his face before he smirked. "Heh, that flame-brain idiot finally manned up. About time."

"Gray-sama…" Juvia purred.

He glanced at the girl, his smirk growing wider as he pushed her down against the mattress, pinning her beneath him.

He leaned his face close to hers, grinning wickedly with a dangerous glint in his eye. "That story got you all hot and bothered, didn't it?"

Juvia blushed naturally, biting her lip as she nodded. "It reminds Juvia of the first time her and Gray-sama made love…"

He chuckled at the wanton desire clouding her eyes. "Yeah? How much of that do you remember?"

Her hair fanned out in perfect waves beneath her. "Everything… Juvia will never forget…"

He pressed his lips against hers, slanting his mouth as she moaned against him. His tongue swept across her lower lip before slipping inside, rubbing against hers as her hand held cheek. He bit her lower lip before breaking the kiss, staring down at her with dark eyes.

"I want you to tell me about it."

Juvia blinked, panting softly. "Everything…?"

He nodded. "Everything. Prove how much you remember."

"Ah, okay…" She took in a sharp breath as he buried his face in her neck, sucking her skin roughly. "J-Juvia was outside Gray-sama's door… Master told Juvia to give a message for Gray-sama… a-and—ah—" She whimpered as he tugged the collar of her dress coat down and sank his teeth into the curve of her neck, leaving a love bite. "_Mmph_—J-Juvia heard Gray-sama inside… panting and making noises…"

He chuckled, murmuring, "Fuck yeah." Undoing her buttons, he opened her dress wide, "I was busy getting off…"

"Ah, yes… Juvia listened for a while… it was so…" She moaned as Gray palmed her breast, squeezing the soft mound between his fingers as he trailed kisses down her collarbone.

"You knocked on the door," he said huskily, his cool breath fanning her skin, "and I told you to go away."

"Juvia didn't leave," she replied breathlessly, arching her back as his thumb and forefinger pinched her nipple. "A-And… eventually… Gray-sama opened the door…"

He ran his tongue along the swells of her breasts before chuckling. "I was so fucking hard…"

"…and Gray-sama forgot to turn off the TV," she continued, sighing erotically as he kissed the valley between her breasts. "J-Juvia was surprised—"

"—that I 'watched those videos too'." He pressed his mouth against hers hard, feeling her nails rake through his hair as his body leaned against hers. "God, the way you said that was so fucking hot."

She blushed, smiling bashfully before gasping his name as he kissed his way down to her chest.

"Tell me what you told me," he ordered, looking at her flushed face.

Her chest heaved with her heavy pants. "J… Juvia said… _ohh_," she cried out as he ran his tongue across her nipple before sucking rigorously, his hand simultaneously kneading her other breast roughly. Her body writhed against his touch, mewling as he traced a circle around her nipple before retracing his tongue, leaving a thin strand of saliva lingering on her skin.

He looked at her blissful face, her closed eyes and parted lips.

"Say it, Juvia," he growled, tugging her dress down to her waist, leaving her arms and torso completely bare.

Her eyes fluttered open as she tilted her head down, meeting his stare. "Ahh, yes… J-Juvia said that when she… watched those videos…" She moaned breathlessly as he pushed her breasts together and squeezed, running his tongue over both her nipples. Shutting her eyes tighter, she whined and drew a breath. "Sh-She would… ah, _haa_—she would…"

His hand dropped between her legs, rubbing hard and fast, making her body jerk wildly.

"Touch yourself," he finished, capturing her lips as she squealed against his mouth.

"Yes, yes, _ahh_…"

He glanced at the hand between her legs. "No panties?"

She smiled weakly at him, cheeks stained pink as she tenderly caressed his face. "Juvia doesn't wear any when she's coming to see Gray-sama…"

He smirked, kissing her hungrily as he grinded against her. "You're insatiable."

She gasped his name, her body lifting off the mattress as she regarded him with half-lidded eyes. "Juvia's not the only one…" she purred, her small hands undoing his belt as she scattered kisses along his neck.

"Wait," he told her, catching her hands as she pouted. "Finish what you were saying."

"Finish…?" she echoed quietly. Gray plunged his fingers inside her, making her cry out.

"When you would touch yourself…" he supplied for her, growling as she rolled her hips against his fingers, her arms wound tight around his neck.

"A-Ah, yes…" Her face buried into his shoulder and her nails dug into his skin. "When Juvia would watch those videos… a-and touch herself… she—she would pretend… ah_, ahh_—" His fingers pumped at a frenetic pace making her body quiver deliciously.

"You would pretend what?" he asked in a thick voice, breathing harshly.

She screamed in pleasure, running her hand down his toned arm before gripping his wrist. "Sh-She would pretend that… that—i-it was _G-Gray-samaaa_—" She whined and lifted her hips off the mattress, shoving his hand deeper inside her.

He slipped in a third finger and spread them wide, making her mewl and squirm against him. "Fuck," he growled, brushing his tongue over her nipple before sucking hard. Shivers shot up her spine as she cried out his name.

"When I heard you say that…" he rasped, his breathing ragged as his chest heaved. "The image of you on your back, legs spread and me inside you… Fuck…"

"Yes, yes," she chanted before he pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back heatedly, running her fingers through his hair as she sucked his tongue, making him shudder against her.

"I had to take you then and there," he murmured, watching her blue eyes shine with raw affection.

She cupped his cheeks, her face flushed dark as she smiled heavenly. "Gray-sama told Juvia he wanted to try what was on the screen," she said between giggles.

He rolled his eyes, giving a small grin nevertheless. "I was horny, I didn't know what I was saying."

Her laughter quieted down as a beautiful smile curved her lips. "Juvia loved it so much…" she whispered as he stared at her. "So intense… and passionate…" She closed her eyes for a moment, sighing blissfully before she met his eyes once more. "Juvia loves Gray-sama very much…"

He took one of her hands, kissing the palm before holding it tight. "I know," he murmured quietly.

She whimpered as he withdrew his fingers from her and sucked them clean, keeping his eyes locked with hers. Grabbing her dress, he pulled it down her long legs before tossing it aside. He swallowed at the sight of her completely naked on her back, her chest rising and falling with her lashes low over her dark azure eyes.

"Gray-sama…" she purred, pushing herself upright while her hands quickly worked on his belt before shoving his pants down. She giggled as he kicked them away, looking up to the man's handsome face. "No underwear, Gray-sama?" her silky voice teased.

He smirked at her. "Not when you're coming to visit," he replied, watching her stand on her knees as she ran her palms along his chest and gave him a sweet kiss.

His hands squeezed her ass as she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and tilting her head. She slowly pulled away, placing soft kisses down his neck and chest as he grunted.

Her fingers wrapped around his length and pumped slowly, her tongue tracing the muscles of his abdomen.

"Fuck…" he groaned, brushing her hair over her shoulder. She smiled, trailing her mouth lower before she placed a small kiss on his shaft. "Juvia," he called, prompting the girl to look at him. He took her hand away and pushed her back against the mattress, his body hovering over hers as he gave her a searing kiss.

She blinked in confusion before returning his kiss, whimpering as he kneaded her breast.

She pulled away, her hand cupping his cheek. "Gray-sama…?"

"You can suck me later," he said bluntly, making her blush at his crude language. "I need you _now_."

She nodded and kissed him once more as he gave himself a few strokes.

He broke the kiss and looked at her face, catching a glimpse of her affectionate gaze before he thrust inside. A scream tore from her lips while Gray groaned lowly, his face burying against her hair as he set a quick, hard pace.

Her hands clung to his shoulders as she spread her legs wider, feeling his fingers dig into her hips. She bit into his neck, earning a grunt as he moved rougher against her.

He tossed her legs over his shoulders and leaned forward, bending them close to her chest. Juvia moaned loudly, moving her hips to meet his thrusts. Her palms roamed along his back before grabbing his backside, feeling his muscles cord against her hands with every rock of his hips.

_"Ahhh—_Gray-sama—"

His chest rumbled as he growled, thrusting deep inside her before he pulled out completely. "Get on your hands and knees," he panted, his rough, husky voice making the girl shiver.

Juvia bit her lip, taking the hand he offered as he sat her upright. She did as told, turning around and planting her weight on her hands and knees.

He brushed her hair aside and kissed the curve of her back, eliciting a soft whimper. Then he placed his hands on her hips and thrust inside her, watching her throw her head back as she cried out his name.

He rocked his body against hers as his hard chest pressed into her back. He kissed her shoulder while his hands reached around and grabbed her bouncing breasts. Juvia moaned loudly, turning her head to meet his lips as she kissed him fervently.

She pulled away and buried her face into a pillow, muffling all the noises coming from her. Gray panted and cursed, groaning at her muscles clenching him perfectly. Her hand reached back and held his at her hip, clutching tight as she whined and whimpered, shoving her body backwards to meet his thrusts.

"Gray-samaaa—" the girl cried as he ran his tongue along the curve of her spine, the tips of his hair brushing against her skin.

"Fuck, Juvia," he panted before sinking his teeth into her shoulder.

She cried out, turning her head slightly as she looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Gray-sama…" she breathed, feeling him press a kiss to the bite mark on her shoulder. "Juvia—_ahh…_ Juvia wants to see Gray-sama's face…"

He paused, his harsh breaths fanning her skin. "My face?"

She nodded meekly. "When Gray-sama's close… Juvia likes to watch his face…"

He closed his eyes and laughed, removing himself of her before kissing the small of her back.

"All right," he murmured, falling on his back beside her. Taking her wrist, he pulled her on top of him and thrust into her, producing a loud moan from the blue-haired girl. He grinned crookedly at her, his dark hair sprawled messily over his forehead and eyes as his hands held her waist. "Stare all you want."

A pretty blush tinted her cheeks as Juvia tucked her chin to her chest. Teasingly slow, she rolled her hips forward, making Gray groan deeply as he tossed his head back and clenched his jaw.

Her nails lightly scraped down his chest as she ground against him, gradually picking up her pace as the grip of his hands grew tighter. Gray grunted and grit his teeth together, breathing through his nose as his body moved in rhythm with hers.

He hissed a curse when she swiveled her hips against his. "Juvia…" His fingers dug into her hips, "You're squeezing too much… fuck…"

She moaned in response, grinding her hips viciously against him.

Gray growled lowly, his breaths shallow and irregular. "Juvia," he panted, watching her eyes shift to meet his. "Look at me. Show me your face."

She whimpered, her head falling forward as her hands clenched his shoulders. "G-Gray-sama—"

"I watch you too," he murmured, brushing her hair over her shoulder before tossing his head back, groaning through clenched teeth.

_Fuck_ he was close, just a little _more_—

"Gray! Have you seen a small—_oh my god!"_

His eyes burst open, his face whipping to the side to find none other than Lucy, gawking with a horribly red face at his front door.

A light blush dusted his cheeks as he sat forward, wrapping one arm around Juvia's waist and planting the other against his mattress. "Lucy! What the hell—"

The blonde screamed as she whirled around, hands covering her blushing face. "S-Sorry! Lock your doors or put a tie on it next time!"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia squeaked in a hushed whisper, burying her face against his neck.

Gray ran a hand through his disheveled dark hair, heaving a frustrated sigh. "What the hell do you want, Lucy?"

Meekly, the girl replied, "I—I was just going to ask if you'd seen a small noteboo—"

"That?" he scoffed. "Over there, by your feet."

She glanced down before releasing a squeal, swiftly bending over and picking it up. Cradling it to her chest with one hand, she glanced over her shoulder to Gray, peeking at him through a small gap between her fingers.

"_You_ took it? No way! Don't tell me you—"

He smirked, "Did you have a good time with flame-brain?"

She flinched, "_Ehhh_?! He told you?!"

Gray snickered. "He didn't have to. Did he actually do all that stuff you wrote?"

"Ahh! _Shut up!_" Steam flowed out of her ears as she shook her head. "Just don't take what's not yours!" With a fresh blush, she added, "A-And don't tell anyone!"

"Yeah, yeah, can you go now?"

Lucy squeaked before zipping out of the room, quickly shutting the door closed behind her.

Upon Lucy's leave, Gray glanced down to the girl hiding against him, a charming grin crossing his face as he brushed her hair aside.

"So, where were we?"

Juvia lifted her gaze to look at him, revealing her blushing, embarrassed face. Suddenly, she released a loud squeal as her body dispersed into water, drenching his body and bed sheets. Gray flinched at the unexpected soaking, his eye twitching at his wet and now completely bare crotch.

"Aw, damn it all—"

He should have locked the damn door.


End file.
